Different
by Wish Upon A Warrior Cat
Summary: Hated for her appearance by by her mother. Scorned by the other kits because of her plumpness. Tortured by the Clan when she's done nothing wrong. This is Fernkit's life. She's imperfect. That's what Sunfeather says. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS ERIN HUNTER DOES! Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story, Different. Now, many people have said that my one-shot Regret is a lot like Brighteyes of ThunderClan's work. Well, I have not read her books yet, so please stop that ranting. That would be very much appreciated. **

**Allegiances:**

**FrostClan**

**Leader: **Brackenstar- golden brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Black and white tom (temporarily)

**Medicine Cat: **Rosespiral- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Petalscar's sister)

**Warriors:**

Rockflame- jet black tom with green eyes

Moonwisp- gray she-cat with white spots

Spotteddawn- crème she-cat with light pink tail tip

_Apprentice, Lightpaw_

Leopardspots- golden she-cat with darker brown spots

Tigerstripe- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lionstorm- thick-furred golden tom

_Apprentice, Snowypaw_

Stormfang- stormy gray tom with blue eyes

Blueclaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Robinpaw_

Nightspots- black tom with white spots

Rosefall- gray tom with pale lilac fur

**Apprentices:**

Lightpaw- ivory she-cat with green eyes

Snowypaw- white she-cat with one blue, one amber eye

Robinpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with black face

**Queens:**

Sunfeather- beautiful golden she-cat with sleek pelt and emerald-green eyes _(Mother to Rockflame's kits Moonkit and Fernkit)_

Petalscar- pretty creamy white she-cat with scar running down her shoulder _(Mother to Stormfang's kits, Mothkit, Sunnykit and Featherkit, current deputy) _

**Kits:**

Moonkit- beautiful creamy white she-cat with delicate silver spirals running down her head to tail; enchanting green eyes

Fernkit- plump, fluffy brown she-cat with white spots

Sunnykit- orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mothkit- light brown tom with golden spots and green eyes

Featherkit- long-furred light gray she-cat with white-tipped fur and soft blue eyes

_**Prologue**_

"Look at the moon." Two figures stood in camp leaning into each other as they watched the moon climb to the top of the sky. "It's so beautiful…" A black tom purred, hardly more than a shadow against the ginger she-cat.

"Almost as beautiful as you," he purred. The ginger she-cat batted him with a paw, eyes soft.

"I wonder how our kits will be like," she commented, eyes distant. "Maybe as handsome as you…or as beautiful as me." Pride edged her voice. "Ow!" she dropped down, face twisted in a scowl of pain.

"Sunfeather!" the black tom yowled in surprise, eyes huge. "What's happening?! Are you kitting?! Is your belly hurting!"

"Yes!" Sunfeather snapped. "Go get Rosespiral, and quickly, Rockflame!" The black tom sped off.

"Rosespiral! Rosespiral!" Rockflame yowled. "Hurry up! My mate is kitting!" A tortoiseshell she-cat appeared, eyes clouded with sleep.

"Shut up!" she yowled. "I'm coming! But the ruckus you're making is waking every cat up!" Rockflame shut his mouth, eyes giving away his fear. The she-cat padded stiffly past the black warrior, and to the queen, who was caterwauling in pain.

"Shh," Rockflame murmured, trying to comfort her. "Think of the kits! They'll be so beautiful! So handsome! What would we name the toms?"

"Sootkit," Sunfeather gasped softly. "Or Tigerkit." Rockflame purred.

"Beautiful names, dear." Sunfeather purred weakly, stopped short by a groan. "Uh, what would you name our daughters?" he asked quickly.

"Moonkit," Sunfeather wheezed. Rockflame glanced hopefully at Rosespiral. Surely the kits would be borne by now, right? Suddenly, Rosespiral nipped a small sac and a slender kit tumbled out. Rockflame's eyes softened.

"She's beautiful," he breathed, sniffing the little bundle softly. Sunfeather let out a screech.

"This is a big one," Rosespiral commented. "Quite big for a kit." Sunfeather let out a grunt. "It's coming…" Rosespiral nipped the sac again and out tumbled a dull, fluffy brown cat with white spots. Rockflame felt his heart swell out with pride and love.

"Well done," he purred, brushing his cheek against Sunfeather's. "Let's name them." Sunfeather cast hardly a glance at the big kit, all her attention on her smaller, prettier one.

"Moonkit," she purred, nuzzling the small slender she-kit. "She's beautiful, right?" Rockflame nodded. "Our pride and joy." That Rockflame could not agree with.

"What about the other one?" he pressed. Sunfeather cast a small, pitying glance at the squirming bundle.

"Isn't obvious?" she purred. "The name Fernkit would suit her." Rockflame nodded slowly, eyes troubled.

"Yeah," he meowed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He brushed his cheek against hers and left. As soon as the warrior left, Sunfeather gazed at Fernkit with such hatred that even blind cats would squirm in fear.

"You," she hissed. "Are not my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I did not expect a review for allegiances! XD **

**Emberclaw: Yeah, I agree!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Moonkit yowled to her sister. Fernkit waddled behind her, puffing as she ran.

"Moonkit! Not fair!" she whined. "My legs are so much shorter and my fur is a lot heavier!" Snickers sounded behind the brown and white she-kit.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Petalscar's three kits, Mothkit, Featherkit and Sunnykit strode towards her, their long legs carrying them easily above the heavy snow. "Fernkit's whining! Piece of fox-dung!"

"I am not!" Fernkit complained, huge blue eyes wide and scared.

"Baby," teased Moonkit. Fernkit flattened her ears at those words. "Sorry, I'm joking." The little kit felt her sister's soothing tongue lick her ear gently. She squirmed away. "What?" Hurt flashed in Moonkit's eyes.

"Nothing." Fernkit looked away. She remembered her mother's voice, the moment she opened her eyes.

"_She's imperfect! How can she be my daughter?!" _ Fernkit longed to see her mother's eyes on her, filled with pride and affection.

She flashed Moonkit an apologetic glance, and loped away towards the nursery.

"Oh look! Fernkit's running away! Come here and act like a true warrior, fox-dung !" Mothkit yowled. Pure rage filled her, hot, white, and chilling. Fernkit felt her claws unsheathe and her left eye twitch as she lunged at Mothkit. All she heard and felt was claws meeting flesh and a yowl of pain. Fernkit dropped down, crouching, glaring at the kits surrounding her.

"Ow!" Mothkit wailed, hopping away. "Petalscar!"

"Yes, my precious baby?" The cream she-cat asked. Her blue eyes widened as she glimpsed her son's flank, bloody, ripped. "Who did this to you?"

"She did!" Mothkit wailed. "She hurt me!" Petalscar pushed her son behind her and advanced on Fernkit.

"What did Mothkit do to you?!" she snarled. Fernkit crouched, whimpering. Blinding pain met Petalscar's next words. "I can see why Sunfeather hates you!"

"STOP!" Moonkit screeched. Fernkit let out a sigh of relief as Moonkit skidded to a halt in front of her little sister, shielding her from more blows. "Leave her alone!"

"But," Petalscar began.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Moonkit roared, her fur bushing out and eyes narrowing. Petalscar ducked her head and ran into the nursery. Just when Fernkit thought everything was over, Sunfeather barged outside, her eyes flaring.

"Petalscar told me you attacked Mothkit," the golden queen snarled. "That is unacceptable behavior."

"But Mama!" Fernkit wailed. "Mothkit called me fox-dung! Petalscar's kits all did!"

"Shut up, you insolent she-kit!" Sunfeather hissed, eyes blazing. "All you could have done was accept what they called you and not hurt Mothkit! We're wasting precious herbs!" Fernkit nodded, eyes downcast. "Moonkit, I'm sorry you had to be sisters with that horrible thing," Sunfeather added to her other kit, eyes tender and loving.

Fernkit felt her heart break. _Why can't Mama accept me? _She stumbled blindly along camp, finally crashing into a tom. She looked up, blinking big, floppy tears out of her eyes. She could make out a large black tom.

"S-sorry," she whimpered, ready for another scolding. Instead, she felt a cool tongue rasp against her flanks soothingly.

"No need to be," the tom purred. "I'm Rockflame. You must be Fernkit." Fernkit blinked at the black tom.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Rockflame purred again.

"I am your father, little one," he meowed, curling his tail around her. "Why are you crying?" Fernkit couldn't stop the tears from flowing again as she told the story.

"Mama called me an insolent she-kit, whatever that means!" she cried, sobbing into her father's fur. "S-she told Moonkit that she was sorry that Moonkit had to be sisters with me!" Fernkit felt Rockflame flinch. "What is it?"

"Sunfeather can be a bit head-strong," he sighed. "I-I thought when she called you Fernkit, it was because she was tired from kitting." He swung his head miserably. "I never knew it could go to a full-blown problem like this." Fernkit sniffed.

"It's okay," she meowed. "I can tell Sunfeather that if she doesn't want me to be her kit, then I won't force her to accept me." Rockflame flattened his ears.

"No, no, don't say that," he meowed. "I'll get some sense into her, okay?" Fernkit stared at her father, hope shimmering in her blue gaze.

"Okay," she purred, bouncing up and down. "Come on! Race you!" She began to run towards the nursery, her heart pounding in delight. Fernkit saw the black pelt of her father streak ahead, and she began to pick up speed, her short brown legs pumping as fast as they could. She crashed into a wall of golden fur.

"Where were you?" Sunfeather snarled, eyes blazing. "I told you never to stay out this late!" She saw Rockflame standing beside Fernkit. "Interrupting your father's dusk patrol, I see?"

"Sunfeather, no, you've got it all wrong," Rockflame began. "I came back from hunting," Sunfeather cut him off.

"I can discipline my own kit, thank you very much," she spat. Rockflame flattened his ears.

"Sunfeather, I was saying that Fernkit came towards me, really upset." As Rockflame told his mate the full story, Fernkit squeezed herself into the nest she shared with Moonkit.

"That's our father," she whispered, pointing to Rockflame.

"I know," Moonkit responded. "Sunfeather took me to see him a few days ago." Once again, Fernkit felt her heart crack.

**Not the best chapter, I was lazy today. And WRITER'S BLOCK! AGAIN! HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Review**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I might have to discontinue this story if people continue to say this is a copy of Brighteyes of ThunderClan's work. It is not. **

**Guest: Who is Moonkit? Who is Sonetail? Do you mean Stonetail? Who is Paledove? Who is Blueshine?**

**Pebblepaw: I agree**

**Mintiecool1: Thanks! I like the feedback!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Oops!" Moonkit's eyes stretched wide. "Sunfeather told me not to tell you that!"

"Well, you already have," Fernkit whispered painfully. "Where was I when she took you?"

"That was the time you got in trouble for shouting at Mothkit," Moonkit mumbled, her big green eyes staring sheepishly at the ground.

"Why couldn't mama," Fernkit started to wail. Moonkit slapped her tail over her sister's mouth.

"Shh!" she snapped. "I don't want Mom to know I told you!" Fernkit shook off her sister's tail.

"Always you!" she spat. "Always! You always make sure you never get in trouble even when you're supposed to!" She knew she was making no sense.

"What? Fernkit," Moonkit meowed.

"Shut up!" Fernkit yowled at her sister fiercely. She could hear Sunfeather finishing up her talk with Rockflame.

"What's going on?" Sunfeather meowed. Fernkit glared at her mother with an accusing blue gaze. "Drop that stare right now, arrogant kit."

"Arrogant?!" Fernkit spat. "Ignored, more like it!" She curled her tail over her paws and continued staring harshly at the ginger queen. "I'm going to tell you what Moonkit just did."

"No!" Moonkit squeaked. "Fernkit! Please!"

"No," Fernkit spat, regarding her sister with an icy look. "Moonkit told me you took her to see Rockflame a few days ago." She curled her lip. "And she told me she wasn't supposed to tell me that. Isn't that right, dear sister?"

"Nonsense!" Sunfeather exclaimed. "You must have bribed her to tell you. Why are you blaming her? It's clearly your fault. Moonkit promised me that she wouldn't tell, and _my _kit never breaks her promises."

"Your kit!" Fernkit fumed. She knew she was in no place to show disrespect to her own mother, but she couldn't help it. "More like your liar, not-so-perfect loser!" Sunfeather turned on her, eyes blazing, teeth bared.

"Say that one more time, and you'll be sorry," she warned.

"More like your liar, not-so-perfect loser!" Fernkit sneered, eyes jeering. She paused. "Oh look. My own mom, about to attack me! What offensive acts against the warrior code!" Sunfeather froze.

"Come on," she hissed angrily. "Go to sleep." Fernkit climbed into their nest, and tucked her tail around her nose, letting sleep wash over her.

"_Fernkit. Wake up." The fluffy brown and white she-kit opened her eyes. She was standing in a beautiful meadow, with the sun gleaming down on it. A river gurgled across it, and the sky was clear and blue._

"_Who is it?" she called. Pawsteps sounded behind Fernkit, and she turned around to face a silver she-cat, with the same shimmering green eyes as Sunfeather. The name sounded bitter._

"_My name is no use to you," the she-cat meowed calmly. "But I have come to warn you. You must choose your path carefully. Do not let your mother's unwillingness to love you cloud your judgement."_

_Fernkit bristled. "Unwillingness to love me?" she scoffed. "Why won't she love me? Tell me!" she yowled. The she-cat shook her head regretfully._

"_I am sorry. But remember, there are still cats out there that love you and care for you. Your sister is an example. Please don't judge her so harshly, she has done nothing wrong." Fernkit hesitated, then nodded. With those words, the silver cat disappeared._

"Hurry up!" a harsh voice was met by the cat's disappearance. Fernkit flattened her ears and blinked open her eyes. Sunfeather's voice was hard and cold, unlike the other cat's soothing, caring tone.

"Sorry," she muttered. Sunfeather didn't seem to hear.

"Always the late waker," she remarked disdainfully. "So unwarriorlike." Fernkit hissed. She glared impatiently at her kit. "Hurry up or you'll miss Petalscar's kits apprentice ceremonies!"

**Bad chapter ender. Oh well.**

**Review**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Sorry it took so long to update…its spring here and I'm going to be off to a camp soon!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: I like your new name and you'll find out soon!**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Okay**

**BigSmileyFace: Thanks!**

**Nova Lioness: Thanks!**

**Chapter 4:**

Fernkit gave her scruffy pelt a quick wash and joined her sister in the clearing. Mothkit shoved roughly past Fernkit. "Hey!" she meowed in annoyance. "Watch where you're going!" She looked at Moonkit for backup, but the creamy white she-cat dipped her head, eyes staring at her paws.

"Show some respect for our new apprentices," Sunfeather meowed sharply from behind. "You're only a kit." Fernkit felt like retorting, but she sat down, ears burning as several cats sent her disapproving glances.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted," Brackenstar hissed, eyes gleaming. "It's time to make new apprentices. Mothkit, step forward." The huge golden tom stepped up to join the FrostClan leader. "From now on you shall be known as Mothpaw. Rockflame will be your mentor."

_How come my father gets the most annoying, stubborn and arrogant brat?! _Fernkit wanted to yowl.

"Sunnykit, from now on you shall be known as Sunnypaw." Brackenstar searched through the crowd. "Tigerstripe will be your mentor." The two cats touched noses. "And finally, Featherkit." He nodded at Rosespiral. "Featherkit, do you agree to take the post of Rosespiral's apprentice, which is, our medicine cat apprentice?"

"It is," Featherkit meowed calmly.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Featherpaw," Brackenstar meowed proudly.

"Mothpaw! Sunnypaw! Featherpaw!" FrostClan cheered. Fernkit kept her stony silence, glaring at Mothpaw through narrowed eyes.

"Cheer!" Sunfeather hissed. "It's rude and disrespectful not to!"

"Mothpaw. Sunnypaw. Featherpaw," Fernkit chanted through gritted teeth. Mothpaw sauntered up to Moonkit, as the creamy white she-cat purred.

"Can't wait until you're in the apprentices den with me," he meowed, nuzzling Moonkit. Fernkit felt like puking as she watched the love scene.

"Mothpaw is the perfect mate for Moonkit," Sunfeather whispered behind her. Fernkit whipped around, ready to object, but her mother was standing beside Rockflame. The black tom shot his mate an uncomfortable look.

"Er, yeah," he mumbled, not meeting the ginger queen's eyes.

"Isn't Moonkit a bit too early to be thinking of…mates…and kits?" Fernkit choked out the two words.

"Who asked you?!" Sunfeather snarled angrily. "It's never too early, and we have to find the perfect tom for her!" Fernkit didn't bother asking what she meant by 'we.'

"Sunfeather," Rockflame cautioned. "She will get a mate if they love each other. The tom doesn't have to be perfect." He also didn't seem to like to use the word perfect.

"Nonsense." Sunfeather nudged her mate, her bout of anger gone. "It's for the good of our daughter." Rockflame cast a sympathetic glance at Fernkit, before padding away.

"I have to go take Mothpaw out on a tour of the territory." Fernkit watched enviously as the two cats disappeared into the forest.

"What are you staring at?" Sunfeather spat. "It's not polite to stare." Fernkit lowered her gaze, her big blue eyes shimmering with anger. "Now go to sleep. I have something very important to do." Fernkit followed her sister into the nursery.

"I'm sorry she had to be so mean to you," Moonkit whispered as they climbed into their nest.

"I-It's not your fault," Fernkit choked out. "I-I understand I'm not as pretty as you, and I don't have half the skill you have."

"Don't say that!" Moonkit meowed fiercely, her eyes burning. "Just believe in yourself, little sister. And remember, I'm always here for you." Fernkit nodded, the lump in her throat dissolving as she snuggled in tight with Moonkit.

_**Time Skip**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath the Speaking Rock for a Clan meeting!" Brackenstar's call woke up Fernkit. She wriggled in excitement, trying to reach her unkempt tail fur.

"Mom!" she squealed. "Help me clean, please!" She stared at her mother with loving, hopeful blue eyes.

"Clean yourself," Sunfeather sniffed. "You're old enough." Fernkit bit her lip from crying out loud. _You're cleaning Moonkit! _Fernkit sighed, and headed out, tail held high and eyes alight with happiness.

"Moonkit!" Brackenstar called. "From now on, you shall be known as Moonpaw."

_I was in the clearing first! Why didn't he pick me? _

"I will be your mentor." Fernkit swallowed as she saw the blaze of happiness in her sister's eyes as the two cats touched noses. "Fernkit!" The brown and white she-cat moved to join Brackenstar. She was conscious of how her pelt looked scruffy compared to Moonpaw's sleek, well groomed pelt.

"From now on, you shall be known as Fernpaw." Fernpaw swallowed, gazing at the sea of faces. They all looked unfamiliar and hateful. "Leopardspots will be your mentor." Trembling, Fernpaw reached to touch noses with her mentor.

The Clan erupted in cheers. "Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" Fernpaw felt her ears droop, but stood a little taller as she heard her name being called above Moonpaw's.

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" Rockflame yowled, pride and happiness singing in his voice.

"Fernpaw!" Moonpaw added.

"Fernpaw!" Leopardspots cheered. Fernpaw flashed her mentor a grateful glance, once again full of happiness and energy. As the cheering faded, Leopardspots took her outside. "I'm going to show you the territory, and practice hunting," she meowed.

By sunhigh, Fernpaw was weary and tired. Leopardspots had just finished showing her the territory. The spotted she-cat stopped.

"We can rest for a bit," she meowed kindly. "Take a drink if you want, and we'll practice here." Fernpaw padded towards a nearby stream and drank gratefully from it, the cold water trickling down her lungs and cooling her belly. "Now, watch closely." The she-cat demonstrated a hunter's crouch, and sat up.

"Okay." Fernpaw crouched down, legs tucked in, chin up, tail low to the ground.

"Wow!" Leopardspots praised. "You're a natural. But keep your chin a bit lower, and tuck your legs in." She studied her apprentice's posture. "Has Sunfeather never let you practice before?"

"No," Fernpaw admitted softly. Leopardspots growled under her breath.

"Well," she meowed. "It's too late to do some real hunting. We'll do that tomorrow." Fernpaw shook her head.

"No," she meowed determinedly. "I want to go hunting. I don't want to be teased and jeered at by Mothpaw again." Leopardspots sighed, eyes gleaming faintly.

"Fine, one catch." Fernpaw squealed in happiness and ran off. She opened her mouth, tasting the air. A juicy aroma filled her mouth, and she breathed in the warm scent of mouse. Fernpaw located it nibbling a stash of seeds by a clump of wildly waving ferns. Fernpaw held her breath, heart pumping in excitement as she lowered herself into a crouch. She stalked forward silently, aware of her paws thumping quietly on the ground.

_Not too loud…_she reminded herself. She closed the distance, and her ears flattened to her head. The mouse was nearly finished eating. With a snarl, she launched herself from her hiding place and smashed her paws onto the mouse. It let out a shrill squeak before Fernpaw bit its neck open.

"Well done," Leopardspots meowed, padding towards Fernpaw. "Though I think your technique could use a little bit of work." Fernpaw sighed, tail drooping. "Don't get upset." Leopardspots nosed her apprentice. "It took me a whole day to catch a mouse."

"Really?" Fernpaw meowed, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Really," Leopardspots purred. She nodded at the mouse. "Put it on the fresh-kill pile," she meowed. "And you can see who takes your mouse." Fernpaw hesitated.

"I don't think anyone will if they see I caught it," she meowed miserably.

"Don't worry," Leopardspots reassured her apprentice. "They'll see what a good, hopeful and strong cat you are." Fernpaw gazed hopefully at Leopardspots, before bounding down the track into camp.

"Fernpaw!" Moonpaw called. Her eyes grew as wide as moons as she saw the mouse dangling from her sister's jaws. "You caught a mouse!" Fernpaw nodded. The creamy she-cat circled her sister happily. "Rockflame and Sunfeather will be so proud!" Fernpaw gazed at her mother.

"I hope so," she murmured. Moonpaw gave Fernpaw a friendly shove.

"Hey, just give her a chance," she meowed. Fernpaw nodded. She picked up the mouse and dropped it at Rockflame's and Sunfeather's paws.

"There," she muttered. "I caught it." Rockflame gazed in shock and surprise at his youngest daughter.

"Oh, Fernpaw!" he purred. "Thank you so much!"

"Big deal," Sunfeather sneered. "Moonpaw could have caught a rabbit five times that size!" Fernpaw bushed out her fur and faced her mother.

"I'm tired of you bullying me! I'm not a toy, or prey! I'm you daughter, for StarClan's sake!" she snapped.

Sunfeather lifted her chin. "You are my daughter," she agreed. "So I can treat you however I want to."

**Why is Sunfeather being so mean? Only way to find out…review!**

**~ Wish (and Amberflower)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah, 19 reviews already?! I never knew this story was so popular!**

**Mintiecool1: Okay, I didn't get what you really meant at first.**

**Nova Lioness: I agree! Sunfeather is a big bully!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: You sure do have my permission! Can I get front row seats to watch you?**

**Featherstream100: Totally, Sunfeather is the worst parent ever!**

**Moonshine57: She is stupid :P**

**TigerPelt: Thanks!**

**Eon eon eon eon: Nice name and I read Brighteyes' work a few days ago. I love her plotline, and I'm not going to copy without her permission!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Chapter 5:**

Fernpaw stared, open mouthed after her mother. She was about to scream at Sunfeather again when Rockflame rushed in front of her, his thick black pelt blocking her view.

"She didn't mean it!" he whispered fiercely. "She didn't, really!" Fernpaw closed her mouth and swallowed hard, her throat dry.

"Go away," she hissed, lashing out at her father. "I don't need your pity. I don't need anyone! I'm…I'm a mistake, like Sunfeather said." With a snarl, Fernpaw kicked up dust and ran off, her heart in her throat.

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw! Come back!" Rockflame yowled after her. Fernpaw stumbled into the apprentices den, her tail dragging in defeat against the ground.

"Oh look, the baby's back," Mothpaw jeered from where he was sitting inside at the back of the cold, drafty den.

"Shut up," Fernpaw choked at him, trying to hold back a sob. Mothpaw continued, jeering, sneering, taunting her about how she was never supposed to be born.

"Fernpaw!" Fernpaw whipped around, her gaze clouded as it landed on Moonpaw. The creamy she-cat stood, blocking the exit. "Fernpaw, please," she whispered. "Stand up to our mother. She's nothing but a coward."

"No, no," Fernpaw croaked. "Moonpaw, you're perfect, you've always been. I'm not, and I'll never be perfect." Moonpaw walked over to her sister, and pressed comfortingly against her.

"Moonpaw!" Mothpaw hissed in disgust. "What are you doing with that idiot?!" Moonpaw snorted and turned her back on the ginger tom.

"That idiot is my sister, stupid!" she retorted. Mothpaw walked over and licked Moonpaw's ear.

"Aw, I'm just kidding," he purred. "She's not an idiot." Moonpaw relaxed, and meowed a good-bye to Fernpaw before exiting the dark den. Fernpaw crouched on the floor, gazing at nothing. Mothpaw shoved her roughly away.

"Move out of the way, idiot," he snapped, even after he told Moonpaw she wasn't an idiot. "I have to go battle training with Rockflame, your precious father." Fernpaw stared oddly at Mothpaw.

_Weird, _she thought. _Mothpaw's never called Rockflame my precious father. _Fernpaw followed the ginger tom outside, where a light drizzle had begun. Loud yowling came from the nursery, and she started towards it. She stopped in her tracks.

They were talking about her! Holding her breath, she crouched under a nearby bush sheltered from the rain and began to eavesdrop.

_It's not eavesdropping, _she comforted herself. _It's finding out why they're talking about me. _

"Fernpaw!" Leopardspots called. "Fernpaw, where are you?"

"Probably hiding in the forest like a baby," Mothpaw answered from across the clearing where he was eating with Moonpaw. Fernpaw narrowed her gaze.

So he hadn't gone training with the precious father after all! Purrs rumbled across the camp. Fernpaw snorted in amusement as she stalked across the clearing to Leopardspots. Another loud mew came from Mothpaw.

"Oh look! The baby was probably too scared to stay in the forest! What a wimp! What a loser!" he teased. Fernpaw flattened her ears, and growled.

"Shut up, Mothpaw!" Leopardspots snarled viciously. "Unless you want to clean the nursery for the rest of you apprenticeship?" Mothpaw started to laugh.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" he meowed sarcastically. "Leopardspots is making a threat! I wonder if Brackenstar will allow this?" Leopardspots sighed, and nudged Fernpaw gently forward.

"Stand up for yourself," she whispered. Fernpaw shook her head, and began to inch backwards.

"No," she wailed softly. "I can't! Can we go do something else? Please? I want to earn their respect, not force it out of them!" Leopardspots grew quiet, realizing the wisdom of her words.

"Okay. I'll teach you some basic battle tactics…" As the two she-cats padded into the forest, Fernpaw could hear Moonpaw's laughter from the camp, along with Sunfeather's, Rockflame's and Mothpaw's.

_Moonpaw is so lucky, _she thought wistfully. _The talent, the smarts…I wish I had that life…_

_Time Skip_

Fernpaw padded back into camp, her paws weary from practicing the back kick. She stumbled towards the fresh-kill pile, and sat down with a sigh of relief. Leopardspots settled down beside Lionstorm, and the two shared tongues. Fernpaw selected a small mouse for herself and ate it in rapid gulps. She padded into the apprentices den, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

"Fernpaw!" Moonpaw padded in, her eyes alight with excitement. "Sunfeather just said that I will probably be a warrior in less than a,"

Fernpaw cut her off. "I don't want to know," she snapped irritably. "Can't you see that it hurts me, when you talk about how perfect your life is and not realizing you're hurting the sister you say you care about so much with your oblivion?"

"Well, sorry," Moonpaw huffed. "Obviously, I didn't know."

"Oh really?" Fernpaw sneered. "Or is it because you're stuffing your head with feathers and clouds and perfection?"

"Fernpaw!" Moonpaw meowed, shocked. Fernpaw padded past her.

"I don't see why you have to be like that," she meowed bitterly. "You're no longer the sister I always loved."

**What does Fernpaw mean? This was supposed to be a filler chapter, by the way!**

**Review!**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! 4-day break for me! I'll update as soon as I can! Here are the answers to your reviews:**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: Who do you like better, Fernpaw or Moonpaw? And I agree, poor Fernpaw & Moonpaw!**

**TheGhost129: Yeah…maybe…**

**Tansyfang: Now I have no idea what to say… :P**

**Wolfclaw of Mountain clan: He should clean out every den and eat dirt!**

**Moonshine57: Thanks. I'll be sure to check out your stories also!**

**dalmationblack: Love your pen name and it's worse than that fanfic?**

**Chapter 6:**

Moonpaw stared after her sister. "Why are you being so mean?" she cried. "All I ever did was try to be nice and help you when everyone else." She was cut off.

"Shut up!" Fernpaw snarled, whipping around, eyes fiery with rage. "How can you help me, when you have no idea how I feel?!" Moonpaw closed her mouth. "You think the world's so perfect, because you were born perfect!" Fernpaw continued.

"No I don't!" Moonpaw meowed indignantly. "Stop making stupid assumptions!"

"Stupid?!" Fernpaw snorted. "Alright, if that's what you think of me, then I don't need you! Leave me alone! Go away!"

"Fine!" Moonpaw snarled, and stormed off. The creamy she-cat's ears were burning with fury. _Stupid, insolent- _she stopped. She was cursing at Fernpaw like Sunfeather would do.

"Oh, my love!" Moonpaw turned around to gaze into the worried expression of Sunfeather's face. "What happened? Why do you look so mad? Whoever did this will pay!" Moonpaw began to sob and buried her face into her mother's fur.

"It's Fernpaw!" she wailed. "She's so mean all of a sudden!" Moonpaw felt tension crackle in the air at the mention of her other, _imperfect _daughter.

"Don't worry." Sunfeather strode towards the apprentices' den. "Fernpaw," she commanded. "Come out, now." The brown and white she-cat crawled out, a stubborn expression plastered on her face. "How dare you treat my daughter like that?!" Sunfeather spat.

"One of your daughters," Fernpaw corrected smoothly. She gazed, no fear in her eyes at her mother, only anger and fury. "Don't forget you have another daughter." Her eyes were cold with hate.

"Oh yes," Sunfeather meowed airily. "I don't want to speak her name." Fernpaw drew out her claws, and bushed out her fur.

"Yes, yes you will," Fernpaw snarled. "Say her name. Insult her, if you dare, in my face."

"Fine. Her name is Fernpaw." Sunfeather sat down and licked her paw. "It would be nice to insult her, but, that would make me imperfect, to insult a cat."

Fernpaw sniffed. "_Mom, _it would be nice if you started noticing others and not just yourself." With a sigh, she padded away.

"Leopardspots!" she called, flexing her claws. "I want to go for a bit of battle training." The spotted she-cat looked up, surprised. "Oh, alright, but just once." Fernpaw stared at her mentor, confused. She sighed.

"Whatever." Fernpaw began to pad towards the training hollow. She looked back to see if her mentor was following. "Hurry up! You're slower than a snail today!" Leopardspots was waddling slowly towards the sandy pit, padding heavily and slowly around tree trunks and roots.

"Well, sorry," Leopardspots sniffed, eyes gleaming. "You're going to be fighting against Mothpaw today."

"What?!" Fernpaw couldn't help the rage that entered her mew. "Why him?!"

"Because I chose him," Leopardspots snapped. "And I can smell you, Mothpaw!" The golden tom stepped reluctantly out of a bush, looking sheepish. "Mothpaw, fight against Fernpaw." He crouched down, tail lashing, eyes gleaming. He looked like he had already won. With a snarl, Mothpaw sprang forward. Fernpaw dodged and tripped the huge tom with her tail, and leaped onto his back.

"Got you!" she meowed happily. Her triumph was short-lived. Mothpaw began to roll, crushing Fernpaw under his weight. Fernpaw wriggled out from under him. She sprang up, tail lashing, and sprang forward. Mothpaw met her with claws unsheathed in midair, and scratched Fernpaw across the face. Fiery hot pain blinded the side of her face. She screeched in pain.

"Stop!" Leopardspots ordered. She was glaring at Mothpaw. "Has your mentor never taught you to have paws sheathed during training?!"

"Sorry," Mothpaw muttered, gaze lowered, but Fernpaw caught a flash of triumph in his eyes.

Leopardspots snorted. "You should be. I'm talking to Brackenstar about what behavior is right and what isn't." She began lashing her tail. "Mothpaw, you're the son of Petalscar. Set a good example for your Clanmates the way she does."

"Fine, fine." Mothpaw meowed. "Sorry, Fernpaw," he meowed loudly. Fernpaw twitched an ear as he muttered something else. "Not."

Out loud, she meowed, "It's okay, Mothpaw." Fernpaw began padding into camp, aware her face felt frozen.

"Fernpaw!" Rockflame's horrified yowl rang from the warriors' den. "Your face! Your face!" Terror rushed through her.

"What about my face?" she meowed hesitantly. Rockflame didn't answer, but began to lick her roughly.

"Bring her to me," Rosespiral ordered, though Fernpaw could hear the disdain in her voice. "I need to treat that infection before it gets worse." As Fernpaw followed the medicine cat inside, she could hear whispers gradually growing louder outside.

"What was she thinking?! She is going to be scarred for life!"

"Brackenstar will surely have to exile her! You know he doesn't like imperfect cats in FrostClan!"

"But what about Rockflame? How do you think he must feel?"

"Rosespiral?" Fernpaw asked tentatively. "What happened to my face?" Rosespiral couldn't meet her gaze.

"Your face…uh…"

"Tell me!" Fernpaw whispered fiercely. "I want to know."

"Okay." Rosespiral took a deep breath. "You are going to be blind in one eye."

**Dun dun dun! This scar is not like Brightheart's. Mothpaw's claws went over her eyes, but didn't take out her eye completely, just scarred them so badly that Fernpaw can't see anymore.**

**Review!**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter, guys! Are you happy, or what? Are you guys anticipating what will happen now that Fernpaw knows she is going to be blind in one eye? You will find out soon enough!**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: Yeah, totally! Here's another question for you! Why is Brackenstar only paying attention to Fernpaw's faults, and not others? Here's a hint: It's not because of how she isn't perfect**

**Moonshine57: Yes, you sure do have my permission! Hey! I have an great idea! You and Willowsong of ThunderClan should pair up and start a show called, 'Torturing Sunfeather and Mothpaw!'**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**TheGhost129: Continue…**

**TheCrazyMarshmallowCat: That's right, oh no!**

**Nova Lioness: Yes, Sunfeather and Rockflame are still together**

**Wolfclaw of Mountain clan: Yes, you have my permission! You could join the 'Torturing Sunfeather and Mothpaw Show' if Willowsong and Moonshine will let you!**

**Tansyfang: Yep, she's going to have kits! Wonder who her new mentor will be?**

**Chapter 7:**

Fernpaw stumbled back in shock. Her eyes widened, and the pain worsened. "Ow!" She dropped her head down, scowling. "Aren't you going to talk to Brackenstar about Mothpaw's behavior? He did it on purpose, I'm sure!"

Rosespiral shook her head. "I'm sorry," she meowed, though she sounded like she meant the opposite. "But I'm in no place to accuse Brackenstar's favorite apprentice."

"Well, if Mothpaw was Brackenstar's favorite apprentice, then why wasn't he made our gracious leader's apprentice?" Fernpaw shot back, eyes blazing.

"That would just show that Brackenstar is favoring cats above others," Rosespiral meowed, as though it was obvious. Fernpaw lashed her tail. "Now, no training whatsoever and get plenty of rest. Make sure to eat lots of food and come to my den daily."

"Got it," Fernpaw muttered. Her eye was starting to itch and she raised her paw to scratch it softly.

"Stop!" Rosespiral ordered. "You should know not to do that, silly cat!" Fernpaw backed off, looking offended.

"Well, sorry," she muttered. "Not my fault if this is the first time I've lost an eyeball, well kind of, because of a stupid training session with Mothpaw." Rosespiral sniffed.

"Well, off you go, and don't bother me unless you've come crying about another wound." Fernpaw bit back a harsh response. How could the medicine cat be so heartless to her emotions and feelings?

"I won't," she spat, before storming out of the den. As soon as she came into the clearing, all feelings of hurt and anger were washed away by terror.

"Her face! Her beautiful face!" Moonpaw screeched. Out of her one good eye, Fernpaw knew she would never be accepted the same again by her Clan.

"Hush, love," Sunfeather soothed Moonpaw. She glared at Fernpaw.

"How could you just let Moonpaw stare at your face like that? You're scaring her!" Fernpaw felt like hissing.

"Oh, so now you're blaming me that Moonpaw can see me?" she spat. Sunfeather shot her a look of smoldering hate and anger, before turning her back on the injured apprentice.

"And another thing, Fernpaw," Sunfeather sniffed. "That was just so dumb of you to suggest a claws unsheathed training session! I thought you would know better!"

"What?!" _I never said that! _Fernpaw objected, though she knew no one would listen to her. _That rat Mothpaw! He must have lied and said that the reason why I got hurt was because…Ugh! That vermin…crowfood eating rat! _

"Fernpaw!" Rockflame covered her in licks, and when she turned to press her face into Rockflame's thick fur, he flinched away.

"What?" Fernpaw meowed nervously.

"Oh…nothing." Rockflame nuzzled her fiercely, whispering, "You're lucky to be alive. Rosespiral thought that the infection from your eye had gone to your heart."

_Of course she thought that, _Fernpaw thought bitterly. _She wants the worst to happen to me because she doesn't want to treat loser cats like me. What a selfish she-cat. _

"Now, go to your den." Fernpaw tried to make eye contact with her father, but he looked to the sky. "Um, it looks like it's going to rain. I need to…uh…get the hole on the nursery roof fixed." Fernpaw stared in bewilderment after her father.

_What? There was no hole on the roof in the nursery! I checked myself this morning! Or Mothpaw would have fixed it and would have been blabbing about his superior strength for fixing stuff. _Fernpaw shook her head, and sighed. She began making her way across the camp to the apprentices den. Cats shot her disgusted, disappointing glances. She wanted to scream that it wasn't her fault, that they should blame it all on Mothpaw, but she didn't have the energy.

"Oh look, Scarface is back," Mothpaw sneered, his eyes gleaming. Purrs rumbled around him from his littermates, and Moonpaw!

"Shut up, Mothpaw," Fernpaw meowed tiredly, sinking into her nest and closing her eyes.

"Oh look, Scarface wants me to shut up! Isn't that rude!" Mothpaw jeered. Fernpaw whirled around, anger sending pure hot energy flowing through her aching muscles.

"I said shut up or else your face will be lining my nest, you sorry excuse for a cat," Fernpaw snarled, claws glistening in the moonlit den.

"Oh look," Mothpaw continued jeering. "Scarface is making threats now."

"That does it." Fernpaw prowled closer towards Mothpaw, and she was glad to see a flash of fear in his eyes, but it was there for a brief moment.

"Fernpaw!" Moonpaw meowed, looking horrified. "What are you doing! You shouldn't be harming your own Clanmate! The warrior code says so!"

"Yeah, the warrior code you made up in your mind," Fernpaw shot back. A purr rumbled from behind. Mothpaw was staring at her.

"Good one, Scarface," he meowed. Fernpaw blinked at him.

"Thanks."

"I wasn't quite finished yet," he meowed. "That was a good one, for a _loser_." Purrs, louder this time, broke out.

"Shut up!" Fernpaw screeched, eyes wide, drool hanging from her mouth. Mothpaw's eyes widened, this time from real fear.

"Shush!" he snapped softly. "You're waking up the camp!"

"I don't care!" Fernpaw yowled. "You sorry excuse for a cat should not live! I curse you to live in the Dark Forest forever! I curse you to-"

"Fernpaw." A quiet mew came from outside. "Come with me." Fernpaw followed the cat meekly outside. It was Brackenstar.

"What are you doing, cursing at the poor tom?" Brackenstar immediately flew into a fit of rage. "He did nothing wrong, and you know it!" he snapped. "You were the one to suggest claws unsheathed training! So why are you blaming him?!"

"Why don't you sit down so I can knock some sense into that thick skull of yours?" Fernpaw snarled back. "You never seem to take another opinion! You only ever take the side your favorite apprentice is on! What if he's lying?! All he does is lie! Lie! Lie! You seem to follow Mothpaw like a kit followed its mother! You're the Clan leader! He does what you say! And Clan leaders listen to multiple opinions, thick head."

Brackenstar seemed taken aback by Fernpaw's rush of fury. "Quiet down, apprentice!" he pleaded.

"Use my real name!" Fernpaw flashed back at him.

"Fernpaw," he meowed meekly. "Please! I need to talk to you!"

"Do it here." Fernpaw growled. "Here."

"Fine." Brackenstar took a deep breath. "As you can see, Leopardspots is going to have kits, which means more warriors for us." Fernpaw snorted. All he cared about was his warriors' strength, their size, and numbers.

"Continue," she snapped. "I'm freezing out here, and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep because of that rotten Mothpaw." Brackenstar seemed to ignore the fact that she had insulted Mothpaw for once.

"So you are to have a new mentor."

"Oh great," Fernpaw muttered. "I never knew that when warriors have kits, that their apprentices get new mentors that will be super mean to them!" she added sarcastically. "I can't believe I never knew."

Brackenstar ignored the interruption.

"Who's my new mentor?" she asked, blue eyes fiery and cold.

"Your new mentor will be…" Brackenstar seemed to take forever to make up his mind.

"Who is it?" Fernpaw grunted.

"Your new mentor will be Sunfeather."

**Dun dun dun! What will Fernpaw think of this? Why did Brackenstar choose Sunfeather over all the other warriors in his Clan? Only way to find out is to…**

**Review! Review! Review! Until next time…**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Here's a new chapter of…Different! R&R! Here are the answers to the reviews:**

**dalmationblack: Well, you can read more with this new chappie!**

**IIPhosphorescencell: Long name, but thanks for the feedback! **

**Guest: Yeah, I hate Rosespiral too…**

**Mistypool: Have fun reading!**

**TheGhost129: Seriously…I don't understand your reviews anymore…**

**Stuffed Watermelon: I forgot to mention that the warrior code in this story is a lot different than the one in the real Warriors…**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: I agree!**

**Wolfclaw of Mountain clan: Yeah**

**Tansyfang: XD Fernpaw my preciousss…**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: I don't mind your language at all, and I agree! Oh, and if you didn't see my reply to Stuffed Watermelon's post, it's that the warrior code in Different isn't the same as the one in Warriors…**

**Chapter 8:**

Fernpaw scowled darkly, her heart thumping at the thought of Sunfeather as her mentor. Her mentor! As in the cat she was going to be stuck with every day! And to be ordered around by! She let out a loud grunt to signal her disapproval. Brackenstar ignored her and acted as if everything was completely normal to have the cat who she hated most as her mentor.

"Sunfeather knows already so it won't be any problem to catch up on where Leopardspots left off," Brackenstar meowed cheerfully. Fernpaw continued scowling, her face twisted in rage. "Leopardspots is better off training more…perfect apprentices," he finished, grinning darkly at Fernpaw. "Sunfeather will teach you to respect your mentor and leaders."

"Fine, fine," Fernpaw muttered. She padded back into the apprentices den, and Mothpaw woke up immediately as if he had been waiting for her to come all this time.

"Oh look, Scarface is back," he sneered. "Let me guess…he gave you Sunfeather as a mentor!" He made this fake surprised sound that totally failed in Fernpaw's opinion.

"How did you know?" she demanded, starting to bristle defensively.

"Moonpaw was talking to us about it," Mothpaw meowed back, grinning the same grin that Brackenstar had given her. Fernpaw gazed in horror at her innocent looking older sister.

"Moonpaw! How could you?!" she wailed. "I thought we were friends! I thought we were sisters! I thought you would never lie to me! And tell me what is happening!" Her rage was building with each heartbeat.

"Fernpaw…Fernpaw…stop," Moonpaw murmured, eyes widening with fear. "Oh, Mothpaw! She won't listen! Tell her to stop! Get Sunfeather! I'm scared!" she finally wailed. Fernpaw's anger grew even more, but she kept her mouth shut or Brackenstar might think of another boring lecture to scold her. Moonpaw sighed in relief.

"I'm out of here." Fernpaw whipped around and stormed off, only to be stopped by Sunfeather. The ginger she-cat bristling, tail lashing. "What?" she snarled.

"Look, I'm just as annoyed as you that I have to mentor my own ugly daughter, but, hurry up and go to the sandy hollow," Sunfeather snapped. Fernpaw tucked her tail between her legs and loped away. A few moments later, Sunfeather pounced on her.

"What? Hey!" Fernpaw rolled around, and jumped up, eyes darkening and tail lashing. She nearly forgot her scarred eye, when Sunfeather lashed her paw out and pain blinded her, yet again. Fernpaw dropped to the ground, whimpering and groaning. Sunfeather dropped down beside her.

"Sit up," she commanded. After she had inspected the eye, she sighed in frustration. "Stop being such a wimp, Fernpaw. You're eye's fine." The brown and white she-cat stood up, her eyes flashing suddenly in what seemed like scorn.

"How can you be so…rude to me when you've never lost sight in one eye?" she spat. She stopped, out of breath, angry words, and stressed. She shook her head sadly. "It's a shame that your so perfect Clan can't see what a monster you are." Sunfeather stood to her full height.

"Don't speak to your mentor like that," she warned. Fernpaw shut her mouth, her fear at her mother overwhelming her. She cowered, blinking slowly, fearfully at her. Sunfeather relaxed. "Now, go hunt for me." Fernpaw ran off and by the end of the day, she had caught a rabbit, two birds and three mice. Sunfeather took one look at her stash of prey and snorted.

"Pathetic," she laughed. "Moonpaw could catch five times more than you." Fernpaw wanted to shout at Sunfeather, but her mouth was tight with anger. Moonpaw ran up to Fernpaw a moment later.

"Fernpaw!" her eyes shone. "Wow! Did you catch all that all by yourself?" Fernpaw nodded, immediately forgiving her sister from the earlier argument.

"Oh, quit it, Moonpaw," Sunfeather purred softly. "Don't be so surprised. You could have easily caught more than my apprentice!" Moonpaw ignored her.

"Be quiet, Sunfeather," Moonpaw snapped. "I'm a terrible hunter. You just can't admit it." Fernpaw's heart soared. Moonpaw was on her side after all. _Sorry for being so mean to you earlier, Moonpaw. _Sunfeather closed her mouth in surprise, snorted and stalked off. Moonpaw stared angrily after her.

"Don't listen to her," she advised. Fernpaw nodded.

"I try not to," she mumbled. "It's just hard." Moonpaw nodded, eyes soft with sympathy.

"Come on, you need to get some rest." Fernpaw sent her a grateful, apologetic glance at climbed into her nest, forgetting the stares of Mothpaw and his followers, and forgetting Sunfeather. Moonpaw nudged her gently from behind, eyes soft with affection. "Shh," she murmured. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier about Sunfeather," she meowed. "I hope you forgive me."

"Apology accepted," Fernpaw purred, eyes shining again with hope and love, from the dark and hollow pits they had been resting inside for a while. Moonpaw purred, and pressed against her sister. Fernpaw closed her eyes, and sighed, feeling the warmth of her sister fade away as she drifted slowly into sleep. As she started to sleep, something tickled her ear fur.

"_I'll be watching you. Check behind you, Fernpaw, because one day, you'll be crowfood." _

**Well, this is another filler chapter. I'm out of idea of how to write this chapter, and you guys really deserved to read a bit more. Hope you stay with me, even if it gets a little boring sometimes. I promise you! The ending of this story is great!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi hi hi! I expected less reviews than before! This time, I want to get between 56-64 reviews please! Thanks!**

**Here are the answers to the reviews:**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: I get your anger right now….:D**

**stupid fanfic: Hey, watch what you're saying. It's your choice if you believe me or not, but I DO NOT like people flaming at me. It's not nice. Just stop it, okay, or don't read my story.**

**Guest: Your wish has come true!**

**Guest: Wow, I never realized it sounds like Tigerclaw's words to Fireheart!**

**dalmationblack: Yeah, it might be Mothpaw…what do you mean by bringing Brightheart into this story?**

**Frostheart1: Thanks**

**TheGhost129: Okay, and thanks!**

**Nova Lioness: Yeah! I agree! Meanie Sunfeather!**

**Chapter 9:**

Fernpaw jolted awake, her eyes widening as her mind replayed the phrase that had just been whispered into her ear a few moments ago. Her first guess was Mothpaw said it. Her untrusting eyes landed on him, but he was snoring peacefully, curled up with Sunnypaw in a ball of ginger fur.

"Moonpaw," she whispered. "Moonpaw!" Her creamy white sister blinked open her eyes.

"What?" she asked groggily. "Let me go to sleep. Don't keep me up like you did when we were kits!" Fernpaw sighed. She really didn't want to be angry anymore. It tired her out.

"Sorry," she murmured softly. "I'll let you go to sleep." _Hopefully I was imagining what I heard. No one else heard it. _Fernpaw gazed around nervously before snuggling in.

"_Fernpaw." Fernpaw blinked open her eyes, her green gaze adjusting to the bright sun. "Fernpaw, listen to me." Fernpaw gazed around, confused._

"_What do you mean, listen?" she asked. "Where are you? I can't see you!" She glimpsed a shimmering river. "Are you hiding from me? Show yourself, don't be afraid! What do you have to tell me?"_

"_Fernpaw, dear," a voice whispered fiercely in her ear. She whipped around, heart pounding. _

"_Where are you?" she asked. "I can't see you! Come out! I need to see you!" Her panic was giving into fear. Was she actually crazy? She could hear random cat voices without seeing them?_

"_I need to tell you something." A pair of desperate amber eyes shone at her. Fernpaw could see no fur, but she could feel the she-cat brushing against her. "Fire destroys forests of green leaves."_

"_What do you mean? What do you mean?" Fernpaw called. "I don't understand! What fire? What green leaves? Don't leave me with riddles I can't figure out! If my life is in danger, tell me!"_

"_No, you are not ready to know all that yet." The she-cat's amber eyes shone with wisdom. "You will know when you prove you are ready."_

"_Prove…? How?" Fernpaw pleaded. Her desperation just made the other cat laugh. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"_

"_I will tell you one thing," the cat laughed. "Bear my name in your head like a swan bears her feathers."_

"_Okay…?" Fernpaw muttered. Her intense amber eyes locked with Fernpaw's green ones._

"_I go by many names, young one," she whispered. Her eyes reflected the autumn leaves, and held secrets yet to be unlocked. "My name…"_

"Fernpaw!" Fernpaw blinked open her eyes. She stared crossly at Moonpaw.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she snapped. "I was in the middle of a great dream!"

"Sunfeather wants you!" Moonpaw replied. Her gaze clouded. "She said it was urgent…she wouldn't tell me what it was!" Fernpaw licked her pelt quickly, removing the moss that clung like burrs to her pelt.

"About time you showed up," Sunfeather sniffed. She was standing with Rockflame and Mothpaw.

"Sunfeather," Rockflame meowed, sending her a warning look. Sunfeather ducked her head, and carried on with the day's tasks.

"Alright. Rockflame and I are assessing your hunting skills," she meowed. "Your first assessment of you apprentice training. Fernpaw, listen to what Mothpaw says."

"Actually," Mothpaw cut in, with a glare at Fernpaw. "We have to work together." Fernpaw bit back a surprised response. _Why's Mothpaw suggesting working with me? _The look he sent her said everything. _Oh, he doesn't want to disappoint his hero, Brackenstar. _Contempt filled her.

Out loud, she meowed, "Okay, fine. I suggest going to the beech copse," she meowed with a smug glance at Sunfeather. The ginger she-cat's face was darkened like a thundercloud, looking thunderous. Mothpaw caught it too, and snickered. Fernpaw glared at him nearly immediately.

"Don't try getting nice at me so you can please Brackenstar," she hissed between gritted teeth. "I know how you actually are. I know what a bully you can be." Mothpaw straightened, looking confused.

"Enough fussing," Sunfeather snapped. "Get on with it." As she padded past, a few words trickled from her mouth, "Catch more than two pieces of prey, Fernpaw, or you'll be done for." Fernpaw shuddered momentarily. _What does she mean? _she asked herself as she followed Mothpaw.

"Over there," the brown and ginger tom hissed at her. His eyes were fixed on a large finch. Catching his gaze, Fernpaw nodded, and slunk over to a bush that disguised her pelt. She began to creep forward. Mothpaw shot forward with a snarl. Fernpaw tried to follow, but her pelt snagged in the tricky branches.

"Mouse dung!" she hissed. She looked up. Mothpaw padded up to her.

"You stupid apprentice!" he snarled. "Why weren't you helping me catch the finch? I lost it because you were playing around in the bush!" Fernpaw squared up to him, eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare start accusing me of anything, furball!" she snapped angrily. "You decided to put me under that bush, when you know how hard it is to get out with thick fur like mine! You're practically making me get stuck!" she snorted furiously.

"No!" Mothpaw protested. "Stop making stupid excuses!" His golden eyes flickered as Rockflame padded to them. "Tell her to stop making excuses!"

"No, Mothpaw," the black tom hissed. "You put her under the bush. You knew that she would get stuck. That's not how Clanmates treat Clanmates." Mothpaw fell into a mutinous silence.

"But-" he meowed. Fernpaw cut in smugly.

"_You _stop making excuses." He shot her a look of unmasked hatred, smoldering and strong. Fernpaw winced slightly. As they padded back to camp, Fernpaw glimpsed her mother slipping away.

_Where's she going? _She wondered.

"Rockflame," she meowed casually. "Where does that trail lead to?"

"Twolegplace and the rogues," Rockflame replied. He looked puzzled. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know," Fernpaw replied, trying to sound as normal as possible, but inside, her heart was thumping rapidly.

_Why did Sunfeather go into Twolegplace?_

**Dun dun dun! Oh, I just want to recommend a book: Sky's Heart by Nova Lioness. It's great!**

**Review!**

**~Wish (And Amberflower)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow guys! You're the best! I love my readers and reviewers very much, so SO much thanks to the people who have been reading this book since the very beginning, and thanks for reviewing! Oh, this time, I want to try to get 68-74 reviews!**

**Here are the answers to your awesome reviews!**

**Dewbranch: Haha, here's your wish!**

**emberspirit: Thanks!**

**Reviewrthatsboss: Hmm…maybe! I'm not giving away anything yet though….**

**MelodyPrint: Yeah…maybe that's all true…maybe they're all not true….**

**Nova Lioness: XD Yeah….and you're welcome!**

**Moonshine57: Yeah, the suspense was killing me as well!**

**Flashingthunder: Huh? Say what? You like MothXFern?!**

**Tansyfang: Thanks!**

**Stuffed Watermelon: You think? :D**

**Chapter 10:**

Fernpaw blinked in confusion. _Maybe I'm just imagining it…_she thought. She glanced at her father. The jet black tom had turned his back on her and starting talking to Mothpaw. She hesitated. Was it right to go after Sunfeather? At the moment she turned to slink away after her mentor, Rockflame turned around.

"Fernpaw!" he hissed. The brown and white she-cat stood up, blinking her round blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked. Rockflame shook out his ruffled fur.

"Don't you dare think of going into Twolegplace!" he snapped. Fernpaw glared up at him with hot blue eyes.

"Why not?" she challenged. "You shouldn't be scared! The most useless cat in the Clan even wants to go there!" She bared her teeth. "Why are you so protective all of a sudden? You've always been treating me like a grown up warrior! Why start treating like a kit now?"

Rockflame's eyes widened at his daughter's sudden fury. Fernpaw stumbled back, eyes wide as well.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped. She had never quarreled with her father like this before. She ran into his fur, burying her muzzle in his soft pelt. "Sorry," she mumbled. Rockflame rasped his tongue over her ear.

"It's okay," he purred. Fernpaw opened her eyes to meet Mothpaw's green ones. She stepped back from her father and let out a loud cough.

"Excuse me," she muttered. Mothpaw looked away. Fernpaw tensed herself, waiting for another stupid taunt that Mothpaw had thought up. They never came. Fernpaw gazed at the path that Sunfeather had taken one last time before heading into camp.

"Fernpaw!" Moonpaw squealed, barreling into her sister. Fernpaw jumped up, eyes narrowed, challenge burning like a bright flame in her blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, her blue orbs darkening. Moonpaw tipped her head to one side.

"Why so grumpy, you big lump?" she meowed, playfully toppling over Fernpaw. Fernpaw got up, and shook out her ruffled fur.

"It's not funny," she snapped. Moonpaw flinched away, a hurt look shadowing her usually bright green gaze. Fernpaw looked away, her paws kneading the ground. "Sorry," she muttered again. Moonpaw nuzzled Fernpaw.

"It's okay," she purred. "Now tell me what's on your mind." Fernpaw hesitated. Should she tell Moonpaw what she saw Sunfeather do this morning? Or risk Moonpaw's anger on not telling her? "Hurry up," Moonpaw sighed. "I think Brackenstar's going to call a meeting." Fernpaw glanced at the leader's den, and Brackenstar was just heading out onto the Speaking Rock.

"Okay." Fernpaw took a deep breath. "I saw Sunfeather-" She was cut off.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me below the Speaking Rock for a Clan meeting!" Brackenstar yowled. Fernpaw let out a hiss of annoyance and headed over. As she sat down beside Rockflame, the black tom scooted back a bit.

Fernpaw directed her gaze back to Brackenstar. The huge golden brown tom's green eyes flared with anger.

"This will be an interesting meeting," she commented to Moonpaw. Moonpaw nodded in agreement.

"Fernpaw!" Spotteddawn hissed. "Shush! Your leader is speaking!" Fernpaw wanted to spit right back at the arrogant crème she-cat, but one glare from Moonpaw told her not too.

"Cats of FrostClan!" Brackenstar snarled. A worried murmur rippled through the Clan. Brackenstar was never this angry addressing the Clan before. "I have received word that CreekClan has been trespassing again!" Yowls of anger rang out.

"What?!" Nightspots yowled. "Those mangy, worm-ridden fish-breaths of trespassed again?! That's the third time in two moons!"

_Really? Third time in two moons? Then why haven't I heard about it yet? _Fernpaw thought. News always had a way to reach her.

"Shush!" Brackenstar snapped. "We will launch an ambush tomorrow at dawn when the sun just enters the sky." The Clan's cheers sent roosting birds squawking and flapping away. Fernpaw stood up, and the Clan quieted.

"Brackenstar," she called. The golden brown tom directed his piercing gaze onto her.

"Yes?" he grumbled. Fernpaw flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Who will be going in the attack patrol?" she meowed. "We still have to leave some cats behind to guard camp." Brackenstar nodded.

"I want to say thanks to Fernpaw for reminding me," he meowed reluctantly. Fernpaw nodded at him. "The cats going to attack will be Mothpaw, Sunnypaw, Nightspots, Rockflame, Sunfeather, Spotteddawn and Tigerstripe." Fernpaw shared a shocked glance with Moonpaw.

"What about Fernpaw and me?" Moonpaw called out. Brackenstar let out a honey-sweet purr.

"Of course. Moonpaw will go as well, and Fernpaw." He sounded dismissive as he called out Fernpaw's name. Fernpaw shared a delighted purr with her littermate. As the Clan broke up into small clusters, Mothpaw padded up to Fernpaw. She glared at him.

"Congratulations," he purred. Fernpaw tipped her head to one side, confusion brimming in her eyes. _What's going on? Mothpaw's never been nice to me before! _

"Thanks," Fernpaw muttered. She was aware of Moonpaw giggling behind her. Mothpaw snorted.

"I wasn't finished," he snickered. "I was saying, congratulations on being part of your first battle." Fernpaw fluffed up her fur.

"Don't taunt me!" she snapped. "And plus, this is your first battle too!" Mothpaw rolled his eyes.

"Oops," he jeered. "I meant, congratulations on being picked after Moonpaw had to ask Brackenstar for you to be in the battle patrol." Fernpaw felt her hackles rise.

"Shut up," she spat angrily. Moonpaw led Fernpaw away.

"Ignore the arrogant brat," Moonpaw murmured. "Look! I can't wait to be in the battle!" she purred. Fernpaw nodded. "Our first real battle, and we've only been apprentices for a moon and a half!" Fernpaw gazed around. Surely Sunfeather would be back by now, right? Relief and suspicion tugged at her heart as she finally saw Sunfeather sharing tongues with Lionstorm.

"You know," Fernpaw began to Moonpaw, before a yowl interrupted her. Cats sat up, ears pricked and eyes wide. Fernpaw felt her heart thud in fear, as a screech rang out from outside the camp. The dreaded battle cry of an intruding Clan.

"CreekClan! Attack!"

**Dun dun dun! Our precious Fernpaw and her not so precious Clan has been attacked by CreekClan? Fernpaw was never the best at fighting…will she make it through her first battle?**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Me again! Uh, I was expecting more reviews….whatever! Sorry, I'm just really stressed out because my parents canceled the summer camp I was going to! :(**

**Here are the answers to your reviews:**

**Sienablaze: Of course you have my permission! :D I have this urge to stuff Mothpaw and Sunfeather into a volcano with smoldering lava that's about to erupt and tie them up so they don't escape :P**

**Tansyfang: I wonder what will happen now to your preciousssss Fernpaw…**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: Sorry, I've just been waiting for more reviews and they never come. And I have soo many forums to check!**

**One Bright Light: Yeah, Sunfeather may be a traitor, and also may not be…**

**Skyfrost14: I hope!**

**Chapter 11:**

Fernpaw whipped around, a silent scream building up inside her chest. Moonpaw's ears were flat against her head, green eyes wide and blind with fear. Fernpaw shuddered, as the camp wall shuddered as CreekClan pushed through, eyes glittering. Moonpaw shook herself and launched into battle, while Fernpaw stayed frozen with fear. Yowls and cries of pain rang out. _This is what a battle's like? _The brown and white apprentice squeezed her eyes shut, her heart pounding.

"Get out of my way!" Mothpaw yowled, as he shoved past Fernpaw, bleeding from one shoulder. Fernpaw spun, out of control towards a ginger tabby she-cat. Blinding pain met her shoulder. Fernpaw screamed in agony, and out of fury, began to claw the she-cat blindly.

"Firefur!" Fernpaw grunted as a pair of claws ripped her away from the warrior Firefur. Firefur spat angrily, eyes alight with hatred.

"I'm fine by myself, Sparrowheart!" she hissed. "I can take on this kit!"

"I'm not a kit!" Fernpaw snapped, launching herself at Firefur, and clinging on. The ginger warrior shook her off easily. Fernpaw landed with a thump on the ground. Firefur pressed her paw to Fernpaw's throat. _No! Is this really the end for me? _Her vision grew fuzzy and she felt like she was choking. "No!" she choked out.

"Get off my daughter!" A howl sounded above. Happiness and fear soared in her heart as an familiar black pelt bowled over Firefur.

"Rockflame!" she purred. "Let's do this together!" The black tom nodded, and began to slash his claws repeatedly along Firefur's muzzle. Fernpaw dove under the ginger she-cat and raked her claws down Firefur's belly. She screamed in agony.

"This is not over, Rockflame!" she hissed. "You will pay!" Sadness clouded Rockflame's eyes for a moment, before they turned hard and steely.

"It's over," he shot back, before running up to her and biting down savagely. Firefur screamed and took off, spitting. Fernpaw shook droplets of blood from her head.

"You okay?" Rockflame asked, giving his daughter a quick sniff before heading off. Fernpaw stared after him before running off to fight another warrior by herself. Something grabbed her by the tail and spun her around. Fernpaw saw herself facing a muscular brown tabby tom. She snarled, eyes narrowed to slits. The brown tabby launched himself at her, but at the last moment, sailed over her and leaped onto her back. Fernpaw staggered under his wait.

"Get off me!" she snarled. She rolled around, trying to throw the warrior off, but he clung on like an annoying burr. Fernpaw reached with her front paws and brought her claws down on his face. He screamed and dropped off, covering his face with his paws.

"What did you do to me?" he cried. "My face! My handsome face!" Fernpaw rolled her eyes.

"Battling isn't about outside features, pretty boy," she hissed. "It's about courage and bravery. Strength and wits." She launched herself at him again, but dived beneath him and scrabbled to get a hold on his messy fur. She hooked her claw into his underbelly and sunk it in, dragging it along. The brown tabby screamed, sending blood flying into her face. Fernpaw's vision turned red, and she couldn't see anymore. She stumbled back, knocking into something and backing off.

"You little annoying brat!" the tom yowled after her. "Come over here and fight like a true warrior!" That really made Fernpaw mad. With a snarl, she jumped onto him and clawed his back fiercely, sinking her teeth near his spine. The tom yowled and threw her off. Fernpaw landed on the ground with a thud. "That'll teach you not to mess with me," he hissed. Fernpaw struggled into a crouch, and when the stupid brown warrior turned his back on her, Fernpaw sprung onto his back again, teeth digging into his neck.

"Give up?" she snarled into his face. "Give up?" The tom didn't answer, just stared stubbornly back at her. "Give up?" she repeated.

"Yes," he whimpered. Fernpaw relaxed her grip, and got off him, sending him a warning bite. The brown tom scurried off, squealing in pain. A yowl of fear came behind her, and Fernpaw whipped around. An ugly-looking white she-cat lay, struggling underneath a huge tom, fur caked with dirt and dust. Fernpaw looked closer. The she-cat looked familiar.

_I've seen her before…Who is she? _Fernpaw hooked her claws into a tree and dragged herself up, onto the nearest branch, leaves hiding her and cooling her off.

"Help!" the she-cat screamed. "Help!" The tom snarled into her face.

"It's no use, you worthless piece of fox-dung," the tom hissed. "Tonight, you're going to die." Suddenly, the she-cat turned her familiar, pleading gaze onto Fernpaw. Fernpaw's heart lurched.

_Moonpaw!_

**Oh! Do you like it? Good cliffie or not? Can't wait for your reviews!**

**~Wish (and Amberflower)**


End file.
